Your Character (High School Story)
Your Character in High School Story is the main protagonist of the ''High School Story'' series. Although his/her default name is "Jordan Lee", the player can choose to name him/her as they wish. The player can also choose the gender of their character. Appearance Your appearance is customizable according to the player's preferences. You can choose gender, skin tone and facial features, and hairstyle. You have a closet available to change your wardrobe. Personality They are originally show to be very shy since they are a new student at Oliver M. Berry High, but you will quickly become the nucleus of a close group of friends including Emma, Caleb, Michael, Aiden, and Maria. You will eventually have the choice to join the Football Team, Cheerleader Squad, or Marching Band. You won't face any restrictions on your activities based on gender. Relationships Emma Emma is the first friend you make at Oliver M. Berry High and one of your love interests. She is in the same homeroom as you. Caleb Caleb is a football player and one of your love interests. He is in the same homeroom as you. Michael Michael is a slacker and one of your love interests. He is in the same homeroom as you. In High School Story, Book 3 Chapter 8 Michael gives to you a Clover Keychain for good luck if you are dating him. Aiden Aiden is part of the school marching band and one of your love interests. Maria Maria is in charge of the homecoming committee and one of your love interests. Dad Even though your dad embarrasses you with his antics, you still have a strong and loving relationship. Brian You and Brian have an extremely negative relationship given that he takes every opportunity to bully and harass you in Book 1. After it is discovered that Zoe was manipulating him and attempted to get back with Caleb, the player can choose whether or not they feel sorry for him. And can persuede Caleb whether to forgive him or not. When he returns to Berry High in Book 3, Chapter 2, he still continues to bully you, starting on his tour with the other former Hearst High students. It is shown that he blames you for Berry High turning against him. He claims that you acting nice towards the Hearst students is an act and that everyone knows you hate him. In Chapter 4, you get mad when Brian harrases some girls. Julian You and Julian have an easygoing friendship in Book 1, but can be closer if you choose to play football alongside him. In Book 2, if you choose to do basketball, the friendship grows stronger. In Chapter 14 you and Julian can kiss in a game of spin the bottle. Both of you remark how neither is such a bad kisser. Jade You and Jade initially had a good relationship, but after you were wrongly accused of sabotaging Tryouts, she will be angry at you, but after proving your innocence, she forgives you. Character Customization Gender, Face and Hair HSS Face.png|Faces HSS Book 1 Hair.png|Hair styles in Book 1 HSS Book 2 Hair.png|Hair styles in Book 2 and Book 3 Outfit Choices in Book 1 HSS Book 1 Initial.png|Inital outfits HSS Pool Party.png|Brian's pool party HSS Football uniform.jpg|Football uniform HSS Cheerleader uniform.jpg|Cheerleader uniform HSS Band Uniform.jpg|Band uniform HSS Mascot.png|School Mascot HSS Hearst.png|Hearst uniform HSS Homecoming Parade.png|Homecoming parade HSS Homecoming.png|Homecoming dance HSSMC CROWN.png|As Homecoming King Outfit Choices in Book 2 HSS Book 2 Initial.png|Initial outfits HSS News.png|News anchor HSS Female MC Basketball uniform.png|Female MC Basketball uniform HSS Male MC Basketball uniform.png|Male MC Basketball uniform HSS OMB Jacket.jpg|Berry High Jacket HSS Maria's Birthday.jpg|Maria's Birthday HSS Janitor disguise.jpg|Janitor disguise HSS Payton's Party.jpg|Payton's party Outfit Choices in Book 3 HSS Book 3 Spring looks.jpg|Spring outfits HSS Tour outfit.jpg|Tour outfit HSSMaleMCBasebalUniform.png|Male MC Baseball uniform HSS Female Baseball Uniform.png|Female MC Baseball uniform BeachPartyOutfitsHSS.jpg|Caleb's Beach Party HSS Outfit for dinner in restaurant.png|Dinner at the restaurant HSS Prom.jpg|Prom Miscellaneous HSSBK3ThreatningNote.jpg|Threatening note to MC (Book 3) Trivia * Your Character is shown on the cover of High School Story, Book 1 '' and ''High School Story, Book 3. * "Jordan" is a gender neutral name. * In a premium option in Book 1, Chapter 5, you will mention your parents' divorce. * In a premium option in Book 2, Chapter 2, you will own a hamster and name him whatever you like. * It is confirmed in Book 2, Chapter 7 that he/she is 16 and is a sophomore in high school. * Your Character is the only student Isa feels threatened by as she want to have you expelled. * It is implied that Your Character is a fan of The Crown & The Flame as they have a poster of it above their bed. * If the player makes their MC male, one of the outfit choices has a white tee with a formal jacket over it. The tee appears to contain the default names of all the customisable MCs of the books that were released before High School Story. The names are as follows; Emily/MC of The Freshman/The Sophomore series, Katie/MC of Rules of Engagement series, Taylor/MC of Endless Summer series, Dani/MC of LoveHacks series, Hannah/MC of The Haunting of Braidwood Manor, Riley/MC of The Royal Romance series and Alex/MC of Hero series. * Similar to Everett Rourke in the Endless Summer series, Principal Isa sees you as the biggest threat among all other students. * This MC is one of only two characters in the game whose full name (as in their first and last names) is customisable. The other instance of this is the MC from The Royal Romance. Category:Characters Category:'High School Story' Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:LGBT Category:Teens Category:Students Category:Female Category:Male